Conventional electric motors are used in countless applications. The efficiency of the motor dictates the amount of energy consumed, the amount of heat generated, the speed of operation, the maintenance required and the longevity of the apparatus. For instance an electric motor that is 70% efficient converts 80% of the electrical energy inputted into mechanical energy, and the remaining 30% is lost as heat. Motor efficiency is typically a factor of mechanical and electrical imperfections with the stator windings and rotor bars. Motor efficiency is typically a factor of mechanical and electrical imperfections with the stator windings and rotor bars. Energy efficient motors use less electricity, run color and typically last longer than NEMA motors of the same size.
What is needed in the industry is an apparatus and process for increasing the efficiency in a conventional motor.